1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless audio speakers and, more specifically, to a system of adapting otherwise conventional audio playing devices and speakers to wireless operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current home entertainment systems generally require their speakers to be hard-wired back to the main system components. An important part of achieving the best performance of these systems is the multiple speakers they require. While in the past, two speakers were used for a stereo program, today's programming often requires three, five, seven or even more speakers for top end home theater systems. As more speakers are required, wiring complexity increases accordingly, and the drawbacks of finding places for and installing wiring in an manner that is not unsightly becomes increasingly important.
The drawbacks of hard-wired systems have been addressed in part by home entertainment systems including wireless speaker systems. However, while devices exist for servicing individual audio channels, nowhere is there available a wireless transmitter designed to transmit sound from a 5.1 or 7.1 or similar audio scheme in an integrated, comprehensive manner to a plurality of individual wireless receiver modules.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. RE 38,405 issued in the name of Clair, Jr., et al., discloses an audio enhancement system and method of use with a sound system for producing primary sound from at least one main loudspeaker located at a main position. The audio enhancement system comprises at least one wireless transmitter, time delay circuitry, and plural augmented sound producing subsystems. Each sound subsystem is a portable unit arranged to be carried by a person located remote form the main loudspeaker and includes a wireless receiver and an associated transducer device, e.g., a pair of stereo headphones. The transmitter broadcasts an electrical signal which is representative of the electrical input signal provided to the main loudspeaker. The broadcast signal is receiver by the receiver and is demodulated and amplified to drive the transducer so that it produces augmented sound substantially in synchronism with the sound arriving from the main loudspeaker. To achieve that end, the time delay circuitry delays the electrical signal which is provided to the transducer for a predetermined period of time corresponding generally to the time period it takes for the primary sound to propagate through the air from the main loudspeaker to the remote location at which the person is located.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,500, issued in the name of Saunders, discloses a portable wireless sound reproduction system includes a first portable housing having a sound signal receiving circuit and controls for processing the sound signal into two signals for transmission by two separate sound signal transmitters located in the same housing. A pair of speakers is detachably connected to the first housing and includes receivers for receiving the wireless transmission of signals from the transmitters. The two speakers and adapted to be disposed in side-by-relation with the first housing completely overlying and detachably connected to each of the speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,296, issued in the name of Allen et al, discloses a wireless surround sound speaker system wherein a transmitter broadcasts a variety of FM signals that correspond to the individual speaker channels commonly found in a surround sound system. Receivers, individually equipped with signal receiving, conditioning and amplification components, are configured to receive any one of the broadcast signals in a remote location and are used to drive a conventional loudspeaker in that location. Powered by wall socket or via DC battery packs, the receivers, used in conjunction with the transmitter, provide surround sound capabilities without the need for complex and difficult wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,003, issued in the name of Dupeire, discloses a wireless speaker system used in conjunction with a hard-wired audio system is provided. The wireless speaker system includes a wireless transmitter module including an input connected to a wired speaker output of a main component of the hard-wired audio system. The wireless transmitter module transmits an output signal of a predefined frequency carrying the output signal of the main component. A wireless receiver module including an output connected to the wired speaker input of the external speaker receives the output signal on the predefined frequency and the external speaker responds to the output signal.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of adapting otherwise convention speakers to wireless use in conjunction with modern multichannel sound architecture.